


multicoloured moods of love

by sapphicroisa



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Connections, Dark Magic, Dottie helps Agatha heal, F/F, Magic, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Nature, Pain, Pain and Healing, Salem, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Witches, agatha but younger, coven - Freeform, evanora is a bitch, i don't know what else to tag but this has been sat in the drafts half completed for a few weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicroisa/pseuds/sapphicroisa
Summary: agatha's experiences with love
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Dottie Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	multicoloured moods of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeatbluediner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeatbluediner/gifts).



love: the unrelenting anguish of raised voices, shrill in the otherwise silent air. the tension that follows anger, hot on it's heels, reluctant to distance itself. raised fists and hushed threats, squeezed tightly into fits of quiet rage. bruises, soft and tender against pale flesh, sharp flashes of pain shooting through restless limbs. danger. constant danger. she feared for her life. she always had. the village was no place for someone like agatha.

love: innocent manipulation, unnoticed by prying eyes and gawking passers by, the lifelong conditioning that lingers long after it ceases. coercion under every whispered word, twisting lies and truths, facts and fictions, into a tangle of deceit. hesitation. the fear of being found out. the fear of the punishment that was bound to follow her actions. traitorous, that was what they called her. traitorous and evil. she didn't know which hurt more

love: her hands twisted behind her back, secured with blue energy. distorted visions. fear. pleading. raw emotion coating her voice as she begged for her life. each word spilled from her mouth, scared screams mixed with apologies. flashes of light. blindness. a smile. dark. empty. emotionless. purple glow. power. tiny trails and embers of lilac, fading and reappearing. racing one another. faster and faster. clinging to the contours of her own face. a need. powerful cravings. bloodlust. revenge. her turn. tears on reddened cheeks. screams, pleas, bargaining. unrelenting. then they fell. one by one, their faces at various stages of decomposition. drained youth, injected into her own bloodstream.

love: her mother. her superior. the head of the coven. the most powerful woman she had ever met. her idolisation was never enough: her powers were never enough, but the rules forbid anything more. her mother, thrusting blue magic through her chest. a traitors death. painful. excruciating. but she resisted. she was powerful, more so than her mother knew. more so than her mother herself. blue fading to purple. sparks of deafening power. then silence. death. she was dead. gone.

love: her own presence. isolation within thick forests. self sufficient. absorbed by nature, by the beauty and the sheer power that surrounded her. vegetables, growing in a small patch beside her favourite tree. naturally growing. she could use magic, that she knew, but she didn't need to. she could manage without. magic only caused suffering. she practiced alone. encased in the walls of protection spell after protection spell. protection from herself. her powers developed. pride.

love: a soulmate. unconditional acceptance. acceptance of her powers, of her love, of agatha. never before had someone been so loving to her, until she met dottie. her soulmate. the love of her life. she shared her immortality with her lover. complimentary. brown hair tangled with blonde. yellow magic intertwined with the purples that exploded from her fingertips. love. dottie jones loved agatha harkness. profoundly.


End file.
